Given our nation's commitment to ensuring a significant reduction in smoking by the year 2,000, it is important to find new ways to design and implement smoking cessation programs. Effective public health measures that promote cessation among the general public should incorporate a broadly based strategy. We do know that as many as 90% of all smokers want to quit, but 2/3 are not willing to attend a smoking cessation reach many smokers, and televised smoking cessation programs are relatively economical. Worksites are another excellent way to reach many smokers who might not be willing to attend community clinics (60% of adults are employed). The media could be used to prepare a community for beginning a quit effort, and environmental support at the workplace could enhance the effectiveness of the intervention. Past research by the PI found that worksite support groups, in combination with a media smoking cessation program and self-help materials, were effective in helping approximately 40% of smokers quit smoking. Unfortunately, recidivism rates of about 50% were found at follow-up assessments. When a subsequent intervention added booster sessions, lower rates of recidivism wee found. The proposed study will attempt to replicate the results of the previous worksite smoking cessation program with support groups, a television intervention, and self-help manuals. By providing support and incentives for a longer and more intensive intervention, the PI believes that more smokers will participate, and they will be more successful in quitting smoking and resisting relapse. If comprehensive worksite programs can produce high participation and cessation rates, and many worksites participate in conjunction with a media-based program. then there are important public health implications for these types of interventions.